Bitter Taste
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Ferret has had enough of his cheating boyfriend, HotStreak. They had a good relationship, it would be perfect if the red head would only keep his damn cock in his pants. No matter how much Tony talks to him about it, it never works for too long.


Summary: Ferret has had enough of his cheating boyfriend, HotStreak. They had a good relationship, it would be perfect if the red head would only keep his damn cock in his pants. No matter how much Tony talks to him about it, it never works for too long. And even a meta human like him has his limits.

Psycho Chan's Note: If you don't know, in here, Ferret's appearances have changed to make him…easier to write about. You know, furry ears and a tail. You never really read about Ferret though I think that his face might have something to do with it. I hate to do this to Francis but this is before he begins to date Virgil. This is back in in his prostitution days. Twitter Chan and I want to write some stories of HotStreak and Ferret but we're not sure if anybody will read them or really care…so…we're wondering if anybody would…really…

…would you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or the Song which, obviously, belongs to Three Days Grace.

Bitter Taste

Again, HotStreak returned to their place, which was nothing more than a warehouse that was emptied out. HotStreak was living here before he started dating the red head. He crawled into bed, nuzzling the sleeping figure which is Ferret. Well, he was asleep. Hazel eyes open up, blinking wildly. "What time is it?"

"I donno…three? Maybe Four." HotStreak answered, pressing his warm body to his boyfriend's.

"Why you returnin' so late?" Ferret asked before he could stop himself. He knew why. And he didn't need the scent of sex to fill his nostrils to tell him.

"Oh…uh…I was…"

"Sleepin' around on me again." Ferret finishes. If he were selling his body, which he does out of habit of his father, he would have said so. If he was paid, Tony didn't mind so much. After hearing what Jay had done, he didn't blame the red head. But that could only go so far. He never answers when he just sleeps with someone, in other words, doesn't get paid.

Cheating.

There wasn't a response from HotStreak. He was caught. "Why not come to me?"

"I don't wanna use you for that…it was just a pointless fuck. Really." HotStreak had a weird way of thinking. Really, he did. It often confused his boyfriend. Then he remembers _why_ he is fucked up. _Why _he has few morals. It wasn't really his fault. He was just raised that way.

With a sigh, Tony returns to sleep. He always said that. It was as if HotStreak needed sex to live. Some days, Ferret believed it. The way the red head lived, it was dangerous. This relationship could get him an STD. He really cared for the fiery bang baby, really he did. And he knew that he cared for him too. Again, that can only get so far.

_Just let me say one thing_

_I've had enough_

_You're selfish and sorry_

_You'll never learn_

_How to love_

_As your world disassembles_

_Better keep your head up_

It never stopped. Until Ferret had enough. It was winter and he was getting sick. He couldn't smell for food while digging in trash. At one time, Ferret was almost sure that his furry ears had frost bite. When he got real sick, Francis demanded he stay in bed while he searched for food. So he did.

HotStreak found it easier to just buy him food. Which he bough plenty of. Anything hot that would warm his boyfriend up. HotStreak sold himself less while caring for Tony, which almost surprised him. They waited for Ferret to get better. He never did.

Worried, Francis went to the store to get medicine. With it being winter, you had to ask the clerk for cough syrup and stuff like that. Only HotStreak was sure that Tony had more than a mere cold. He needed to get the medicine behind the counter. He could steal it. But that would risk putting him in jail, only for Ferret to get worse. Francis didn't have enough money either. So he decided to sell himself for the rest of the cash needed.

This would be the last time he decided. Cheating on Ferret. While caring for Tony, fell for him again. Tony deserved better than what he was getting.

_Your name_

_Your face_

_Is all you have left now_

_Betrayed, disgraced_

_You've been erased_

Ferret was feeling a little better. So he bundled up and walked the streets of Dakota. He didn't feel too hot or cold, not hungry or dizzy. He was content. As he wondered the city streets, he remembered how determined HotStreak was to help him. Not send him to the hospital. The red head wanted to take care of him. That was a wonderful feeling. Really, it was.

_So long, so long_

_I have erased you_

_So long, so long_

_I've wanted to waste you_

_So long, so long_

_I have erased you_

_I have escaped _

_The bitter taste of you_

Furry ears pick up the sound of buzzing up above, even through a thick hat. Looking up, Ferret saw Static and Gear on patrol. Ducking into an ally, Ferret decides to walk around behind the buildings for a while. No need to get caught and worry HotStreak.

Orange hears pick up on a familiar sound. HotStreak, only he was occupied. Ferret could have sworn that he had left for food and medicine. That's what he said at least. Turning into an open door, Ferret walks into the dark room, knowing what his boyfriend was doing. But he had to make sure.

Make sure he didn't lie to him. Make sure he wasn't doing somebody when he said he'd get him medicine so he could be better.

He was wrong.

_Just let me clear my head_

_I think I've had too much_

_You're so disappointing_

_But you make good use of it_

_As your world disassembles_

_You better keep your head up_

Hazel eyes light up at the sight. The sight of HotStreak on all fours on the cold ground as some man was right behind him, thrusting into him. The hot scent hit Ferret, making his blood run cold.

Francis lied to him.

He was done.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" Ferret's voice was cold and shallow, startling both men, Francis more so.

"T-Tony?" HotStreak panted, green eyes lighting up in surprise. "I can explain!"

Ferret's face contorted in disgust. "The hell you can." He turned around.

"Wait!"

"No. I'm through. Done. I'm sick of you and how you can't keep your dick to yourself. I'm done." The older teen walked off. "Just continue what you do best…fuck around like the whore you are."

The orange haired metahuman walked away without looking back.

_Your name_

_Your face_

_Is all you have left now_

_Betrayed, disgraced_

_You've been erased_

He got better though. Thanks to the help of Kangorr. The Jamaican man found him in a dumpster he had kicked over. "Ferret?" Kangorr was startled at the startled screech. "Is that you mon?"

"Yeah big foot." Ferret crawled out from the mess, picking off garbage that stuck to him. "It's me."

"Sorry mon. I din't expect you to be der."

"It's s'kay." Ferret coughed, collapsing onto the ground.

"You don't look so good." Kangorr stated, helping his friend up.

"I've been better man…"

"Come by our place."

"_Our _place?" Ferret was a little confused. Last he checked, him and Raw Hide got into a major argument and parted ways to never speak again. When Ferret left with HotStreak, not only did Kangorr discover that Ferret was gay, but that he was alone.

"Yeah mon. Wit my girlfriend, Puff."

Ferret just gapped at his darker skinned friend. "You're kiddin'…"

"Nope. She's my feisty woman" was said with glee.

_So long, so long_

_I have erased you_

_So long, so long_

_I've wanted to waste you_

_So long, so long_

_I have erased you_

_I have escaped _

_The bitter taste of you_

Puff wasn't that bad…when you were with her alone. The moment Kangorr was in the room she was pissy and…well…she was pissy. Somehow, Ferret envied his friend. He could tell they were so much in love though it was hard to see. Puff just couldn't be angry at that man for too long.

As soon as winter was over and spring was showing outside, Ferret thanked them, leaving to live on his own again. He later saw HotStreak again, selling himself again, waiting for whoever he was gonna do. Tony couldn't help but notice that he didn't look so good. The red head grew his hair out, like his father's. His clothes weren't as tight meaning he lost weight. Ferret continued walking.

HotStreak cheated on him. Slept with other people. Not just for money but just because he got horny. That was never new with that man. As far as Ferret was concerned, let him be a complete slut. HotStreak was a pretty face with a powerful name that sent shivers into the people around him.

Now it was all that man had. His name and his pretty face. Let him use them however he wanted.

Ferret didn't give a shit about the bastard. Not anymore.

_Your name_

_Your face_

_Is all you have left now_

_Betrayed, disgraced_

_You've been erased_

Even months after parting with the man Ferret felt horrible. He was alone because he walked away. HotStreak was his first boyfriend. First anything actually. Before the big bang, Tony was a nobody. He was applying for college, sure, but had no friends.

After the big bang, his family called him a freak and just kicked him out. They disowned him. Never before had he felt such rejection. Shortly after, he met Kangorr and Raw Hide, and formed the gang named The Rough Pack. They were a family. You know, Kangorr was the cool collective boss, Hide was the older brother who always got his way or he threw a fit, and Ferret was the baby brother who everyone picked on.

He heard of HotStreak, and momentarily met him with the joker. It was shortly after when the red head broke up with AquaMaria that Ferret actually spoke to him. Somehow, they started dating.

_So long, so long_

_I have erased you_

_So long, so long_

_I've wanted to waste you_

_So long, so long_

_I have erased you_

_I have escaped _

_The bitter taste _

_I have escaped_

_The bitter taste of you_

Now, Ferret is dating this blonde kid. The kid was the hero Gear, who had chased him through an ally after a sad robbery. Somehow, Tony convinced the hero to…pretty much drop his pants. The two continued seeing each other and when they grew feelings for one another, Gear removed his helmet. Richie and Tony started dating, eventually, Ferret moved in with him and his parents.

Sometimes, when Richie is asleep, Ferret's mind wonders. Richie was a smart kid, thanks the mutation of the bang baby gas. He couldn't ask himself what the hero sees in him. Why he'd date him.

A few times, it wondered in the other direction. Of HotStreak. He often wondered what excuse Francis could think up for that day he caught him. He was friends with him now, but only because he is dating Virgil, Richie's best friend. The four of them hang out. It was awkward at first, but now it's not so bad. Tony and Francis had established that they were friends and that was it.

It hurt Ferret to hear that HotStreak doesn't cheat on Virgil, but he wouldn't wish that on such a good kid. Though Ferret had asked about Jay when the other two where busy and he found out that that didn't change. He still slept with his father though Virgil didn't know. That was for the best. It also hurt when Francis had told him why he sold himself that day. For medicine. Now it was too late. They couldn't go back.

Francis and Tony loved each other, but it didn't work out.

Now they loved someone else. And that was okay.


End file.
